A new Dark Lord?
by HPfan555
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione thought they had nothing to fear, but an encounter will prove wrong... This is my first, please read and review
1. Surprise visit at the Potter's

**A new Dark Lord?**

**Chapter 1- Surprise visit at the Potter's**

It was a good night like any other, Ginny and Harry Potter came back to their beautiful, welcoming home with Hermione and Ron Weasley after taking the kids back to the Hogwarts Express after Christmas. They were all hanging out around the fireplace in the living room, sipping nice butterbeers.

"So Harry, how is being an Auror treating you?" Asked Hermione in a casual tone, finishing a sip of her butterbeer.

"It's great, we're really tracking the remaining Death Eaters at a great rate, and will have them all in no time." Harry answered.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they all fled the-" Ron started, but just then there was a noise from outside. "What's that?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

"I heard it too, lets go check it out." Suggested Harry.

Just then there was a crash, the door broke in, and a hooded, cloaked figure ran in and attacked, shooting spell after spell.

"Ginny! Take Hermione and RUN!" Harry shouted while ducking a particularly nasty one aimed at his face. "PROTEGO!"

"AVADA KADAVRA" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry cast the disarm spell just in time.

"STUPEFY!" Ron took a shot at the cloaked figure, sending him backwards.

The cloaked figure quickly regained his stance, "STUPEFY". The stunning spell hit Ron, full in the stomach, sending him into a wall, knocking him out.

"You will pay for that!" Harry said, as him and the cloaked figured calmed to a daring conversation.

"Oh no, Potter, I believe it is YOU that will pay. Oh, I've been rude, allow me to introduce myself, I am Serpentine," he sneered. "And YOU killed my leader, yes, I am a death eater, unknown, but powerful nonetheless. And I WILL avenge him."

"Just gives me more reason to send you in," Harry said

"AVADA KADAVRA!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" The spells met once more, this time causing an explosion that nearly destroyed the house.

The dueling wizards flew back, against opposite walls. Harry hurried to get back up and to bind Serpentine, but was too late.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS POTTER! MARK MY WORDS! YOU WILL PAY DAMMIT!" Serpentine shouted and swore, with a pop, he apparated.

Harry rushed over to Ron.

"Ron, are you ok? Ron? Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Come help!" The house was filled with rubble of destroyed cabinets, a ruined couch, fallen bookcases and all.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, climbing over the rubble with Ginny to save Ron.

"Hermione... Is that... You?" Ron stirred. "Wait, who was that?" Bolting up and asking Harry.

"I knew one of you would ask, lets get this all cleaned up and I'll explain after." Harry answered.

So Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron got to work. It didn't take long, as there were four of them working together.

"Ok... So apparently this man was once a Death Eater, he was unknown, but he was very powerful. He seems to want me dead, he wants revenge for me defeating Voldemort. His name, is Serpentine." Harry explained


	2. To the Burrow

**Chapter 2- To the Burrow**

Ginny finally cut in after Harry explained, "Hermione and Ron, go send owls to mum and dad, Kingsley, and if enough, Hogwarts too. If you can get it to Hogwarts, include to our kids that we're fine, but they need to be careful and stay safe."

When they left, Ginny turnd towards Harry, "Hey so are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but we've got to get back to the Burrow. I just know he'll be back and I want to make sure to get you somewhere safe, because he knows you mean a lot to me and that I love you. You will be the first that he goes after."

"Harry, I'm a big girl, I can defend myself against him." Ginny replied getting defensive.

Harry gave a small smile and replied. "Good, I just want to make sure you're safe, I love you Ginny."

"I love you, too." And with a smile they kissed.

_*CRASH*_

"DAMN!" Ron suddenly shouted after the crash.

Harry and Ginny came in to see a portrait of his parents, along with him and all the weasley's at his and Ginny's wedding broken on the floor, along with the window broken.

"Ummm Harry, one of the owls kind of a had a... umm... fit, I'm really sorry." Ron said worried.

Harry and Ginny laughed, Ron looked confused. Ginny started repairing the portraits and put them back up, being moving portraits the people in them came back, muttering words that they couldn't hear.

"That was Herbert, he's a cranky old owl." Harry explained.

"Ok, everything is all finished. Should we go to the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, lets go right now." Harry said relieved.

They all appararted back to the Burrow. Harry felt like he was at home again, he missed this place.

Molly came running out to reach them, really worried. "Oh Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione! Thank goodness you're alright! The owl got here just before you did. Kingsley came just before you too, he wanted to check on you guys."

Just then Kingsley and Arthur came up behind her.

"It's good to see you guys made it, we're getting started on finding him as soon as possible." Kingsley said

"Molly, it's not a good idea to stay out here right now, we'd better go in." Arthur reccomended.

"Oh yes, you're right, come on, we'll sit at the table and talk about the whole story."

They all went inside, and once they were all seated, Harry explained it all.

"Oh dear, that's really scary. Well, right now you guys need rest, we'll help you guys figure something out to get him stopped tomorrow." Molly told them.

"Ok." Each of them answered.

Harry and Ginny said their goodnights, so did Hermione and Ron. Harry and Ron slept in Ron's room, Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's room. After a rough night, it felt good to sleep. Tomorrow, the game plan to bring down Serpentine begins.


	3. The Plans

**Chapter 3 - The plans**

Harry woke up early the next morning and headed down to the kitchen, waiting for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to wake up. There he found Molly already starting breakfast.

"Well, goodmorning Harry. How did you sleep?" Molly asked.

"Ugh, it wasn't my BEST night I'll say that... I have a terrible feeling about this Serpentine." Harry answered, resting his head on his hand in stress.

"Oh it'll be alright dear, you're a very powerful wizard, so is Ron, you both can get him in, I know it." Molly comforted him.

Just then Kingsley came in, looking stressed with an urgent message, "Harry, we found Serpentine, and you aren't going to like this. Go get Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, now."

Just then Harry just _knew_ he had to go get them, and fast. He went, returning in just a few minutes.

"What is it?" Ron asked sleepily when they got to Kingsley.

Kingsley told them. "It's your children, they're in grave danger. Serpentine has selected two other death eaters that have been on the run. They're planning on taking your children, forcefully if they have to. He wants to take your loved ones from you 4, since he knows you all had a part in defeating voldemort."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, dropping into Ron's arms. Ginny was even crying in Harry's.

"Well, you know what this means, we have to stop him." Ron finally said.

"Exactly. When is he planning to get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"He was going to do it tomorrow. Later afternoon." Kingsley explained.

"Alright guys, be ready. We will make sure McGonagall knows of this, we'll send her an owl, and we will leave for Hogwarts to start protecting it tomorrow. When the day comes we wll meet the Death Eaters and take them out." Harry told them.

"Good. I will go back to the ministry and alert the other Aurors in case you guys need help." Kingsley said, and left.

"I'll go send the owl." Hermione finally said.

"Good, now let's just take today and rest." Harry told them.

The owl was delivered. The plans were set. Finally after a long day it was time to sleep, tomorrow morning they leave for Hogwarts to protect their children.


	4. Final Battle

**4. Final Battle**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione awoke early the next morning and went down to a good breakfast prepared by Molly Weasley for them.

"Alright, I know you have to go back for that fight, but just please eat something before you go." She had said.

They agreed and ate, soon there was a peck at the window, it was an owl with the letter from McGonagall.

_Dear Potters and Wealseys,_

_They came early, they're planning an attack, please get here as soon as possible!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"We must go, right now. He came early and is planning the attack." Harry said.

There was a pop and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, making their way to Hogwarts. When they arrived it was a battle scene, reminding them of the battles their 6th and 7th years. They got to Minerva and easily found the kids with her.

"They are coming for your children we're trying very hard to defend them." Minerva said.

"You're all doing a great job, Ron and I can take care of Serpentine from here. Ginny, Hermione, please stay here and help defend them, this won't take long." Harry said.

"Ok, please be careful." Ginny and Hermione said to their husbands with a hug and kiss goodbye.

And with that, Harry and Ron left. They found Serpentine, down by the Hagrid's hut, interrogating him.

"Tell me where they are at or I'll-" Serpentine began.

"STUPIFY!"

Red jets shot from Harry's wand, a shout came from Serpentine, now on the ground.

"You will pay Potter, STUPIFY!" came Serpentine. The spell hit Harry full on, knocking him out.

"Harry!" shouted Ron. Angry, he went up and brought his wand right to the dark wizard's chest.

"Do it, you know you want it. You want fame and glory." Serpentine mocked.

"This is for my friend, my family, and all you harmed. The fame and glory is just a bonus. STUPIFY!"

Ron finished, Serpentine on the ground, getting up he tried to fight back with a killing curse, but Ron was on top of things, as he used expelliarmus as he's seen Harry fight with it before. The spells met, dead center, Ron put more power into it and the spells hit Serpentine. He was on the ground, not dead but just unconscious. Ron pointed his wand right at the man, where his heart should be. "STUPIFY!" Ron shot, and with that, the dark wizard was finished.


	5. Finale

**5. Finale**

Ron got Harry to awake and told him the news, how he defeated the evil tyrant.

Harry smiled and said, "Great job, Ron! Let's alert Kingsley and get up to the castle."

They walked up, all death eaters gone, they weren't worried, soon enough the death eaters will be caught and finished.

When they got up to the castle, there was much rejoicing. They alerting Kingsley and soon after he arrived, Ron told the story, and they all thanked him, giving him the glory he had wanted. Ginny and Hermione soon after, joining them, the kids ran up and hugged their fathers. They celebrated with a feast, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione recognized by the school, with all cheers. Soon, they had to head home, so they hugged their kids and promised to be at Kings Cross for their arrival during the Holidays. Kingsley had Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione meet him at the Ministry. When they got there, it was huge applause. The Dailey Prophet taking pictures, asking many questions, Harry, as head of Auror Department, said they would work harder and finish the Death Eaters. Then it calmed, Kingsley called for attention.

"Ronald and Hermione Weasley, Harry and Ginevra Potter, are awarded Order of Merlin, first class, for the protection of Hogwarts School, and the defeat of Serpentine, and also, all of the future captures of death eaters!" Kingsley finished, there was applause.

After it died down, and all began to leave, the four apparated to the burrow. They were welcomed by the Weasley family, but not too long so that they could get some rest. With great hugs from Molly, with some food, the four of them went to bed, Harry and Ginny to Ginny's room, Ron and Hermione to Ron's. The couples finished with a kiss and hug and went to sleep.


End file.
